Spider-Man Part I: New Species
by SuperBatWonder
Summary: After a freak accident, teenage wallflower Peter Parker is granted superpowers and becomes the hero known as Spider-Man. He must juggle both the troubles of young adulthood, along with having to stop new supervillain Doctor Octopus and the mysterious Black Cat, before New York is destroyed. This is the first in my Spider-Man trilogy, and possible Marvel Universe.


**Spider-Man Part I: New Species**

**Chapter One: Simoni**

Amazing. Spectacular. Ultimate. None of these words came to mind when the students of Midtown High School saw Peter Parker hurrying between classes. Maybe it was the fact that he was skinniest boy in his gym class. Perhaps it was the way he was the only student in his science class whose hand was able to appear raised in a flash at every question his professor posed. Or maybe it was simply because he was the kid who couldn't fight back against the cruel amusement that others sought through his misery. Whatever it was about the spectacled senior, black luck seemed to hold his hand tighter than he clutched his textbooks. A black luck that, by an incredible accident, would create the greatest hero the world has ever known.

"Aunt May?" the young man's voice bounded into the kitchen of the small two story house as he rushed excitedly down the staircase, his backpack slapping against his back.

"Ah, Peter!" his elderly aunt's voice always sounded like a young woman in the presence of angels whenever she saw her beloved nephew.

"Mornin', Einstein!" his Uncle Ben beamed as Peter bounced into the kitchen and stood before them as he read the news and his wife cleaned dishes. "Slow down before you beat Usain Bolt's record!"

"Sorry, Uncle Ben!" Peter said through his wide smile that he wore only for the two people he cared for most. "I don't want to be late for school today is all!"

"What's that you got there?" asked Uncle Ben curiously, his eyebrows frowning as Peter dug through his backpack. He brought out a sheet of paper and laid it on the table for his uncle to see.

"It's a permission slip. My science class is going on a fieldtrip today to Oscorp Industries! We even get to attend a lecture by Norman Osborn himself!"

"Is that right?" Ben muttered quietly as he scanned the slip.

Peter frowned. "What is it, Uncle Ben?"

Ben blinked and his smile returned quickly as he looked up from the slip. "Oh, nothing! It sounds great, Pete!"

"I'm not so sure," Aunt May chimed in in a worried tone as she came to the table and read the slip. "Isn't that that terrible lab where they make all of those horrible weapons?"

"Ah, come on, Aunt May! Oscorp is the most advanced research facility of our time! And you know Norman Osborn's been my hero since I could read quantum physics! I've just got to go, Aunt May!"

Aunt May's forehead crinkled as she wore a look of disapproval. "Oh, Peter. I don't see how you can look up to a man who makes money inventing death machines. But if you really want to go, I suppose you could go, just as long as you promise to be careful."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Aunt May!" Peter exclaimed wildly as his aunt bent over and signed the permission slip.

"Just remember to stay close to your teacher! And don't touch any of those dreadful machines!"

"You can count on me, Aunt May!"

Peter stuffed the slip neatly into his backpack and leaped towards the front door.

"Won't you have some breakfast before you go, Peter?" his aunt called after him.

"No thanks! I don't want to miss the bus!"

Still, his uncle's jovial voice stopped him. "Don't think you can leave without giving your old man a hug!"

Peter turned and walked back to his uncle, whose delighted smile matched his own, and hugged him tightly, before quickly making his way back to the door.

"Don't get any stronger, Pete! You're just about to break this old horse's back!"

"Can't make any promises!" Peter replied, snapping his fingers and pointing at his uncle, before stepping into the cool, New York spring breeze that claimed the unsuspecting teen, as he made his way toward a destiny that Fate hadn't intended.


End file.
